Its Complicated
by Marishha.lover
Summary: Life is just...COMPLICATED. So, when Olivia and Elliot find themselves both having to go to their youngest child, Dickie graduation, you would think after 20 years of marriage and 10 years of divorce, things would be simple. well once they hit the Big City, life gets a lot more complicated. * Based off the movie Its Complicated starring Meryl Streep*
1. See You Again

The couple who live in this house, Alex and John, drink Champagne as they chat with their closest friends, Olivia and Elliot. Olivia is mid-forties and has embraced that fact. She knows 40 is the new 30 and because of that, she is still described by all who know her and by frequent suitors that she is still hot. Everything about this woman's appearance screams "exotic." The years have been good to Elliot. He's never lost his looks, his killer smile, or his ability to charm. He lifts his glass of champagne.

ELLIOT

"Happy happy happy..."

OLIVIA

(Reminding him)

" - Anniversary."

Elliot pauses, wryly turns to Olivia, making her smile.

ELLIOT

"Some things never change."

ALEX

"Thank God."

OLIVIA

"I thought maybe you were drifting."

JOHN

"He was pausing."

ELLIOT

"Exactly..." sighs, raising his glass, "Happy... Anniversary. You two have led an extraordinarily blessed life. As long as I've known you both, you've always managed to somehow do everything entirely right."

OLIVIA

" - That's so true."

ELLIOT

"But, honestly, how can it be thirty years!? When did we do that trip to Spain?" Elliot looks to Olivia, "It was for both of our..?"

OLIVIA

" - Fifteenth anniversaries."

ELLIOT

"God that was a great trip..."

The Two Women exchange a quick look when a tall, ADORABLE 21 YEAR OLD BOY joins the group, holding a bottle of beer. This is OLIVER, Alex and John's son. All four light up as Oliver puts his arm around his Mom.

OLIVIA

"Ollie, how was graduation?"

OLIVER

"It was fantastic. I can't believe I'm not in school anymore. When's Dickie's graduation?"

ELLIOT

"Next week."

OLIVIA

Oliva sighs at having to correct Elliot about the date of their own son's graduation. "It's in three days!"

ELLIOT

"Sorry! I mean this week."

JOHN

"Are the girls going?"

OLIVIA

"They can't wait. "

Olivia glances across the party and sees KATHY, A FREE SPIRIJOHN PRETTY WOMAN in her thirties, wearing a sarong over a bathing suit and walking directly toward them. She carries a slice of cake. Olivia becomes instantly distracted and uncomfortable.

OLIVER

"How long is Dickie home before he has to go back for work?'

OLIVIA

"- Only a week... "

ALEX

"Aw, that's it? "

OLIVIA

"I know, I hate it. Well..." Kathy joins the group, standing next to Elliot "Congrats again... Great party..."

OLIVER

"You're leaving?"

OLIVIA

"Yeah, I have some…." Kathy hands Elliot a piece of cake. Olivia works hard at not appearing flustered "- stuff I have to get done tonight for work..." Olivia then turns to Elliot & Kathy "I'll see you two in New York."

KATHY

"Absolutely. Looking' forward to it."

OLIVIA

"Good. Well..."

KATHY

"- Olivia, what are you wearing to the graduation?"

OLIVIA

"Oh, a suit or dress, probably a suit."

KATHY

"Fancy. Okay."

Olivia smiles tightly, raises her eyebrows to Alex.

ELLIOT

"See you there, Olivia. Where are you staying again?"

OLIVIA

"We're at The Park Regent. You said you were at The Four Seasons, right?"

ELLIOT

"I don't know. Where are we?"

KATHY

"We're at The Park Regent too."

OLIVIA

To say Olivia hated this would be the understatement of the century. "Oh. Good. That'll be convenient, actually. Okay, so, see you soon." Olivia waves awkwardly, as she picks up her purse and put her sunglasses on.

ALEX

"- I'll walk you out."

As they WALK AWAY, they HEAR:

KATHY

"So, John, do you think you can help us get Eli into El Montecito for kindergarten?"

As the two friends begin to walk to the door, Alex begin to laugh, causing Olivia to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

ALEX

"I thought it was sweet how well you and Elliot were getting along. Felt like old times."

OLIVIA

"Yeah, well, we know how to do this by now. It has been ten years."

ALEX

"That's crazy."

Olivia hugs Alex good bye, her eyes landing on Kathy affectionately rubbing Elliot's back. As Olivia closes the door, Elliot looks back to see if he could make eye contact with her one more time, but before he could, she was already gone.


	2. Empty Nest

TWENTY-THREE YEAR OLD KATHLEEN in jeans and a tank top CARRYING A CARTON OF BOOKS, A YOGA MAT AND A SMALL LAMP. Kathleen is Olivia and Elliot's middle child. But unlike most middle children, this one has never suffered from being ignored. Not a possibility with Olivia as your mother. The kids are currently at Olivia's house. The house is modest and charming and sits on a few acres in the lush green hills of Santa Barbara. Neat rows of vegetables dot the landscape.

Kathleen arrives at her already packed Prius, where her OLDER SISTER, MAUREEN, 26, is trying to fit everything into the trunk. Maureen is more conservatively dressed than Kathleen and has an air of maturity about her.

MAUREEN

"Kathleen, stop...you're never going to fit all this in... you can come back for the rest tomorrow."

KATHLEEN

"I can't come back t-"

Kathleen looks up to see HARLEY, MAUREEN'S FIANCE, in a T-shirt and over-the-knee gym shorts, lugging a huge suitcase down the front path, a duffel strapped across his chest.

KATHLEEN

"Oh, God...that's all my clothes."

HARLEY

(Sets the suitcase down as he sees an SUV heading to the house) "Okay, your Mom is home. She'll figure this out."

The SUV pulls to a stop, Olivia gets out. Kathleen starts pulling cartons out of her trunk to make room for her clothes.

OLIVIA

"Kathleen, you're leaving now? I thought you were going in the morning?"

KATHLEEN

"I know but my friends are all there and they wanted me to come tonight."

OLIVIA

"But honey, it's going to get dark soon. You can't see out the back window. It's Saturday night. People will be on the road drinking..."

MAUREEN

"Mom, she'll be there in a couple hours, she'll be fine."

KATHLEEN

"Okay, I'm leaving this stuff here. I'll be back for it in a few days."

OLIVIA

"Want me to drive it down in the morning?" (Kathleen's BLACKBERRY BUZZES, she laughs, thumbs flying) "I could be there by lunch. We could go to that big Bed, Bath, and Beyond, buy kitchen stuff... Kathleen, can you look up from that thing?"

KATHLEEN

(Looking up) "I got it covered, Ma." (To Harley) "Hey gangsta, help me carry these..."

HARLEY

"Yep..."

Kathleen and Harley CARRY THE BOXES back into the house. Olivia seems worried as she watches them.

MAUREEN

"Mom, are you afraid to sleep in the house alone?"

OLIVIA

"What are you...? No!" (Maureen looks doubtful) "- I'm not! One of you is always moving out... But I am wondering who I'm gonna watch The Hills with?"

KATHLEEN

(Huge hug)

"Mamacita... I'm gonna miss you." Olivia hugs her back, but is aware of not hugging too hard.

Harley joins the group.

KATHLEEN

"Oh my god. L.A.! Okay. I'm doing this. Mom, you don't happen to know where Dad is, do you? I tried calling him to say goodbye..."

OLIVIA

"He was at Alex and Johns."

HARLEY

He was? How was that? You and them at the same - not that it's in any way, any of my... was just..."

OLIVIA

"- It was..." (Notices both girls wait for her answer) "- whatever. It was fine."

KATHLEEN

"Was her lunatic child there?"

OLIVIA

(Laughs) "Not this time. Kathleen, call me when you get there. Do NOT forget." (Kathleen texts, deep in convo) "Kathleen!"

KATHLEEN

"I will. I'll call you! "

MAUREEN

"Knock `em dead, little one."

HARLEY

"And call us when you get there, too. And no texting and driving."

Olivia loves that Harley said that. Kathleen gets in her car and starts off.

HARLEY

(Puts his arm around Olivia's shoulder)

"They grow up so friggin' fast. I hate it."

Kathleen pulls out of the driveway and out of sight.

MAUREEN

"Maybe you should get a dog."

OLIVIA

"Oh my God. Goodbye you two. Love you."

HARLEY

(Heading for their car and getting into the passenger seat)

"Love you boss!"

As Maureen and Harley drive off, Olivia turns and looks at her suddenly very empty nest. A Woman's house. Books and art collected over years. Interesting, unexpected pieces of furniture. Olivia kicks off her heels, now feeling short and alone. Deep breath. Cramped, but clearly a cook's kitchen. The Kids have left a few glasses and plates on the island. Olivia gathers them and as she rinses them at the sink, she suddenly and surprisingly feels very alone. She pauses, allows herself the moment, and then forces herself to snap out of it.

This is Olivia's other home. A large, bright, bustling BAKERY/RESTAURANT. The bakery counter could rival any in Paris. Last year, The New York Times rated Olivia's pain au chocolat the best in the United States. A line waits to get in. A very relaxed Olivia is behind the busy counter, easily moving between her young staff. The atmosphere is efficient and friendly. Olivia adjusts a few signs on the counter, then reaches inside the display case, pulling out a tray of muffins topped with powdered sugar. She carries the tray to the open pass through to the BUSY KITCHEN and calls to the head Baker.

OLIVIA

"Fin..."(Nods to the muffins)

FIN

"Too much sugar."

OLIVIA

"Little bit. "

Fin nods as Olivia hands him the tray. Olivia notices a line waiting to get up to the bakery counter. Knowing what to do, Olivia's staff has already set out cups of coffee with lids.

OLIVIA

"Who wants coffee while they're waiting?" Olivia and the staff hand out the free coffee. OLIVIA WALKS THE COUNTER - MOMENTS LATER refills a glass of water, checking on her customers.

OLIVIA

(Quietly to a Young Employee) "Check on table five, will you? "

The Young Employee nods as Olivia looks up and sees a MAN on the other side of the counter. They exchange polite hellos when Olivia notices CRAGEN, tan and confident, approaching her.

OLIVIA

(All smiles)

"Cragen!"

CRAGEN joins BRIAN, the man who stands across from Olivia. Brian is handsome in a way that sneaks up on you. There's something reserved and refreshing about his demeanor. He holds rolled blueprints.

CRAGEN

"Olivia, I can't remember, have you ever met Brian Schaeffer? "

Olivia says no, while Brian says yes at the same time.

BRIAN

"Well..." (Shrugs awkwardly)

CRAGEN

"Look what we've got. "

BRIAN

(Raises the blueprints)

"Your plans. "

OLIVIA

(To Cragen)

"So excited!"


	3. Next Step, The Big Apple!

A farmhouse table almost fills the room. On the walls, posters for Olivia's two cookbooks, framed food photos and a few reviews. Olivia, Cragen, and Brian sit around the table as Brian rolls out the blueprints in front of Olivia.

OLIVIA

(Before she looks) "I've been thinking about this Addition for ten years. "

Cragen and Brian watch as Olivia's eagle eye examines the plan. You can see the excitement in her eyes as she goes over every detail.

OLIVIA

"Uh-huh, uh-huh. Oh, niiice...I like this wall of windows, Cragen."

CRAGEN

"That was Brian actually."

OLIVIA

"Oh." (Still perusing, then to Cragen) "Love where you put the stairs. That's so good!"

CRAGEN

"Brian's idea...Did she hear that?"

OLIVIA

"Oh my God, the kitchen! Finally I have a real kitchen with four walls... It's...oh, wow...you actually understood what I wanted!"

Olivia looks to Cragen with enormous appreciation. Cragen looks to Brian.

CRAGEN

"All Brian. "

Olivia turns to Brian.

BRIAN

"I'm happy you like it."

OLIVIA

(Finally noticing him) "Okay. Hi." Olivia shakes his hand as she looks down to hide the blush on her cheeks, she really can't explain.

BRIAN

(Laughs) "Hello"

OLIVIA

"You read all my e-mails."

BRIAN

"All 47 of them. " Brian gives her boyish grin that suddenly makes her heart flip a little.

Olivia smiles as her Office Manager sticks her head in the Door.

OFFICE MANAGER

"Olivia, its 10:15."

OLIVIA

"It is?" As Olivia stood up, she checked her watch and saw how late it was. "Oh, sorry, I have a 10:30…dentist. Can you leave these and I'll make a few notes? Well, actually, I have one tiny note now. (To Brian) In my bathroom...um...no his and her sinks."

BRIAN

"Okay, sure. No his?" Brian quirked his eyebrow and tilted his head in confusion but a spark of hope ran through him.

OLIVIA

"Just hers." Olivia looked him in the eye for a quick moment.

BRIAN

"And you don't think in the future you might want a his?" Brian gave her another one of his boyish grins.

OLIVIA

"Oh, God, we're talking code about my life, right?" She took on a horrified look on her face which made Brian and Cragen, who they had forgotten was there, laugh.

BRIAN

"No, no, didn't mean to be."

OLIVIA

"The truth is, in my current bathroom, I have two sinks and sometimes the other sink makes me feel bad." Olivia looked down as she gathered her things to hide the tears that stung the back of her eyes.

BRIAN

Sensing that it was a sore subject, Brian said, "One sink. Not a problem. Can we schedule a meeting for next week? Does Tuesday work for you?"

OLIVIA

"Tuesday's great. Eight-thirty too early? At the house?"

BRIAN

"I'll be there."

Brian gave her a smile and a small wave, she returned him a tight smile and got her things and headed out the door.

Way too chic for a dentist's office. Olivia sits nervously in a chair in a well styled, well upholstered examination room. The door opens quickly and a handsome, crisp looking DOCTOR ENTERS.

OLIVIA

"Hi."

DOCTOR

"Hi. I'm Dr. Moss."

OLIVIA

(Shaking his hand)

"Hi. Olivia Stabler. So, I just wanted to start with... and please don't take this the wrong way but I'm the type of person who kind of makes fun of people who get plastic surgery."

DR. MOSS

"I understand."

OLIVIA

"You do? Good, because, you know some women can look a little fake and plasticky. And in my opinion -worse."

DR. MOSS

"I agree."

OLIVIA

"Oh, that's good, so, well, as against the whole thing as I am, do have a problem that's been bugging me. My left eyelid is a little saggy, not noticeable but to me. I find I'm sometimes holding it up when I'm watching TV or reading and I was wondering if that's something you could fix."

DR. MOSS

(Looking at her closely)

"It's resting on your eye lashes."

OLIVIA

"Is it?"

DR. MOSS

(Measures her lids with a very tiny ruler)

"Actually you have the same amount of excess skin on both sides."

OLIVIA

"I do? Well, I'm only interested in fixing one eye."

DR. MOSS

"Olivia, what you need to fix this is a brow lift.

OLIVIA

"A brow lift? Wh-what is that exactly?" Olivia looks at him strangely.

DR. MOSS

"We surgically cut at your hair line. Incision goes right across here." (Demonstrates on himself by indicating a line drawn like a headband) "Then we just lift the skin up a little tighter across the skull."(Olivia nods, already hating this) "We staple it back in place right above your ears. Recovery isn't all that bad but you could be fairly numb and you'll probably have a headache that lasts anywhere from say 3 to 6 months."

Olivia flies into the elevator, out of breath and a little nauseous. She taps on the Lobby button. The elevator moves down. PING. The DOORS OPEN and Olivia looks into an empty hallway, facing a SIGN that reads, Santa Barbara Fertility Center. Helping Couples Become Parents.

Olivia hears someone is about to get on the elevator, steps back toward the corner. A messy looking 5 YEAR OLD BOY dashes in. Olivia recognizes him. She looks up and Elliot and his wife, Kathy, in oversized dark shades and a long black dress (very Angelina Jolie) get on the elevator, obviously mid-argument. Kathy' mood seems very dark today. They instantly shut up when they realize Olivia is in the elevator.

KATHY

"Olivia!" With a fake enthusiastic voice.

OLIVIA

"Hey... " Olivia replied with a dull voice and a straight face.

ELLIOT

"Hiii." With a goofy smile, being that he was excited to see the beautiful women again.

OLIVIA

"Hello." With the same fake enthusiasm as Kathy, which made Elliot frown and pout.

KATHY

(Pushing the Lobby button, mumbles) "Just Perfect."

ELI

"Elliot, Elliot, Elliot, Elliot. Elliot." The little boy chanted as he ran around the small elevator.

ELLIOT

"Hold on Eli, I'm talking to someone."

Eli sits on the floor, crashing into the back wall of the elevator, pouting , looking much like Elliot a few moments ago, which is surprisingly because…

KATHY

"Eli, up! Now!" Very annoyed that her husband is drooling over his ex-wife in front of her. It might just be her imagination but she thinks he still in love with her. She wouldn't blame him, Olivia is truly a wonderful person, no matter how much she hates to admit it, Kathy actually likes Olivia.

Olivia unconsciously holds up her left eyebrow.

ELLIOT

"What are you doing in this building?" Elliot asked with a raised eyebrow.

OLIVIA

Rolling her eyes, she said "Dentist."

ELLIOT

"You don't go to Sharon anymore?"

OLIVIA

"Uh, no... Changed.' She lied because it was really none of Elliot's business what she did anymore.

Olivia looks at the fertility literature in Elliot's hand just as Elliot slips it behind his back. An awful two seconds of silence, then Olivia notices a tattoo of a tiger on Kathy' back. It creeps her out. Elliot catches Olivia's reaction, then thank God the doors open. Elliot leans down and picks up Eli who instantly climbs up his back.

ELLIOT

"Honey, don't do that..." Elliot gently scolds the young child, which makes Olivia roll her eyes for reasons she can't explain…right now.

As they all EXIT THE ELEVATOR, Eli has now made his way up to Elliot's shoulders. Think chimpanzee. Kathy' cell RINGS and as she answers it -

OLIVIA

"- See you in the Big Apple."

Eli is now resting on Elliot's head.

ELLIOT

(Trying to be nonchalant with a kid on his head, smiles)

"See you there."


	4. Just Dinner?

Olivia and THREE OF HER GIRLFRIENDS are mid-meal. The wine is flowing and the women are laughing. ABBIE has happily never been married. MONIQUE is widowed and CASEY is divorced. They are all Olivia's age and have been friends forever.

ABBIE

"That is beyond..." Sputtering with laughter.

OLIVIA

(Laughing)

" - When the three of them got in the elevator... between that and the staples and the headache for six months... it was the most insane hour of my life."

CASEY

"- Elliot has lost his mind." She slowly sobered from her laughter and started shaking her head.

OLIVIA

"Oh, I don't know..."

CASEY

"I know. First of all, he was a complete prick for cheating on you."

OLIVIA

"Well, can't disagree with that." Olivia interrupts with a bitter laughter.

CASEY

"And then he marries her... a known lunatic."

OLIVIA

"She has a big job." She so desperately tried to keep a straight face as she came to Kathy's defense for some odd reason.

ABBIE

"Why do you always say that?" with a raised eyebrow, as she refilled everyone's wine glasses.

OLIVIA

"Because she does. She runs the whole marketing department at KY, whatever that station's called so she's not that big of a lunatic."

CASEY

"Olivia, come on, he cheats on you with her, your 20 year marriage ends then six months later she leaves Elliot for some random guy, has a baby, leaves that guy, and then has the nerve to name her baby after him and HE AGREES, marries Elliot and she's not nuts?"

Olivia lets out a frustrated groan, as her friends remind her of all the shitty things Elliot has done to her, and she still can't hate him. It makes no sense, no matter how much she tries to stop reminiscent about the good time they shared, they always seem to pop up. Olivia loves him, so very much, she has since her early 20s, Tears start to burn her eyelids, but she refuses to let the drop.

"Mo, you're so lucky Jerry's dead."

MONIQUE

"Oh, thanks." She states dryly and very sarcastic tone as she takes another sip of wine.

OLIVIA

"No, I mean, you never have to bump into him."

MONIQUE

"That's true."

ABBIE

(Rises to get more wine)

"Olivia, you want to meet a guy I met on that I didn't like?"

OLIVIA

"Gee, what a great offer. I don't think so."

ABBIE

"He wasn't that awful."

OLIVIA

"Oooo. Sounding better every minute."

Abbie stops at Olivia's seat, refilling Olivia's wine glass.

ABBIE

"You know it's not healthy not to have sex for...however long it's been... " OLIVIA

"Trust me... I'm not doing it on purpose."

CASEY

"Okay. I don't know if this is true, but I read on line about this woman who hadn't done it in so long her vagina closed up."

OLIVIA

"What! Get out of here."

All the Women SCREAM.

CASEY

"I swear to God. It grew back together."

MONIQUE

"Wait. Was it ever one piece?"

CASEY

"All I know is, she had to have a vaginaplasty."

ABBIE

"Ouch!"

OLIVIA

"Oh my Goddddddd."

Olivia flops over on the table, laughing, resting her head.

OLIVIA

(Lifts her head, then talks as if she's in the doctor's office)

"Dr. Moss, Hi. I have a little situation that needs fixing..."

ABBIE

" Livvy, you want to fix your situation? Just date someone. Seriously. Anyone."

As Olivia takes that in, she sits back and watch her friends chat. Maybe she will find someone to fill her needs and want, but until them the wine would just have to do.

Olivia, the Girls and

Harley, finally made it to New York, the girls are more excited than Olivia but both are happy about the occasion. They had just pulled up to the hotel they would be staying at and were getting out of a Cab. The Bellman is taking their luggage as the Girls spot their brother, DICKIE, heading toward them. Maureen and Kathleen run to Dickie, hug him, commenting on his hair, his shoes, his jeans, and his tan. Olivia lights up when she sees her son, hugs him incredibly hard, kisses his cheek, then another tight squeeze.

OLIVIA

"I Love when we're all in the same time zone." She squealed like a teenage girl, which caused all the kids to laugh at her childish behavior they rarely got to see.

THE PARK REGENT LOBBY - MOMENTS LATER they all cross THROUGH THE LOBBY toward the RECEPTION DESK.

HARLEY

"So, what's up Dickie? Did you decide to have the party?"

DICKIE

"Oh, yeah. Big time. "

OLIVIA

"What party?"

DICKIE

"Are you guys going to sleep over?"

MAURENN

"If you give us your bed and change the sheets."

They arrive at THE RECEPTION DESK.

OLIVIA

"You're having a party? When?" She asked the kids again, before turning to the reception clerk. "Hi. Adler. Two rooms...hopefully next to each other."

RECEPTION CLERK

"I have an Adler, J. in a Superior Suite, Park Avenue view. Oh, I'm sorry, here it is. Adler J - two Princess Suites. Sorry about that."

OLIVIA

"Yeah, we're not the ones in the Superior Suite. Have the other Adler's checked in yet? Just wondering."

RECEPTION CLERK

"No, they haven't, ma'am. Not yet. Now I just need a credit card and your signature. As Olivia takes out her credit card..."

DICKIE

"- Mom, is it okay if the girls come with me now and help me set up?"

HARLEY

"And by girls he means the three of us."

OLIVIA

Wait. Hold on. Set up what? I have reservations for all of us for dinner. That's not happening now?

DICKIE

"I don't know. Me and my friends are having this huge thing at our apartment and the girls said they'd help us set up..." Dickie paused, he saw the disappointment on his mother's face and it broke his heart. He knows how important family time is to her now that they are older. "We're going to be together all day tomorrow."

KATHLEEN

"- Mom, it's his last night before graduation."

OLIVIA

"Okay, okay. Do you want me to help or..."

DICKIE

(Super sweetly)

"- Love your credit card..."

Olivia rides the elevator carrying both girls' jackets and carry ons as well as her own. Just as the doors are about to close, a Good Looking Couple in their early forties gets on. As they go up the Guy has his hand around the woman's waist, his fingers fanning her butt. The Couple looks at each other, smiling privately. Olivia looks away. Two double beds. Olivia lies on top of one of the beds, fully dressed, shoes off, eyes wide open. Later that evening Olivia decides to go get dinner rather than ordering room service. Olivia ENTERS the hotel's posh bar/restaurant.

OLIVIA

(To Host)

"Hi. Adler. One."

HOST

"Hi. Your table's almost ready Mrs. Adler. Would you like to wait at the bar?"

OLIVIA

(Trying to read upside down reservation list)

"Sure. You don't happen to have another Adler coming in, do you? Adler for two?"

HOST

"No... You're our only Adler this evening."

Olivia was very thankful. She did not want to see Elliot or his blondie, while she eats her dinner. Olivia takes a seat next to two gentlemen who looks around her age or older.

OLIVIA

(To Bartender)

"Pinot Noir, please. No, you know what? I'll have a Tanqueray Martini very dry with a twist. "

Olivia strums the bar top, checks out the room. It's fun being in a big city. Her martini arrives, she takes a sip and HEARS something very familiar. Elliot's laugh. She looks across the bar and sees Elliot talking to the bartender. He seems to be alone. Olivia waves. Elliot notices her and smiles.

OLIVIA

"Where's your...?" She pause, looking for the right word without being rude.

Elliot picks up his drink and carries it to the bar stool next to Olivia. Now, happy to have the company of his beautiful ex-wife.

ELLIOT

"Pedro got the stomach flu so I'm flying solo."

OLIVIA

"Really? Didn't know you knew how to be by yourself."

ELLIOT

"Any chance you could just go easy on me? Just a one night free pass." Elliot looks Olivia noticing the tight clothes, which fit her curves like a glove. "

OLIVIA

"Yeah..." she's skeptical of what he trying to say and raises her eyebrow. ELLIOT

You do. You always do. Your hair's shorter.

OLIVIA

"Longer." She corrects him, surprised that he even cares about the way she looks. ELLIOT

"I like it." He have her that sweet, charming Stabler smile, that still made her heart swoon. She got chills when he reached up and tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear.

The Host joins them.

"Mrs. Adler, your table's ready."

ELLIOT

"Want some company, Mrs. Adler?"

Olivia gives Elliot a doubtful look. She could see the hope in his eyes. She didn't want to say no, but she didn't want to say yes either.

ELLIOT

"- We both have to eat." Elliot could still see the hesitation in Olivia. "When's the last time we ate a meal together?"

OLIVIA

(Thinks for a sec)

"Just the two of us? Alone? 1999." She gets a small grin on her face.

ELLIOT

"So, come on. Once every ten years." Elliot laughs as he gently grabbed her hand and led her to the table.


End file.
